Pokemon: The start
by DeusX
Summary: Follows a boy at the start of the pokemon world, who mother and friends discovered pokemon.


A/N: In this story the world is exactly the same except for the names. The games and anime were never released, though I will use their names. That's about it, apart from please read and review.

Across the globe countries were plagued with weather extremities. In the north it had not rained for months, whereas in the south it had not stopped for around the same amount of time. Scientests were baffled as to why the weather would change so dramatically, and the had even sent rockets up into space to see if they could see a break in the clouds. Amazingly an area, no bigger than Ireland, in the South Pacific Ocean was completely clear. A more detailed picture showed an island growing. Scientests from all over the world wanted to go there to carry out studies however their governments would not let them. The weather continued, until one day, it stopped.

Alex Maple, a fifteen year old, awoke early, as he had done in the last couple of days since it rained for the first time. He shook his short black hair while he tried to remember what had happened the day before. "Oh yeah, the party." He said to himself. His mother, the respected Professor Clair Maple, who specialised in animal biology, had been given the okay to go to the new island that had appeared in the South Pacific. She celebrated with a huge party, inviting the rest of her team, Professor Oak, a Japanese animal zoologist, Professor Elm, an South American marine biologist, Professor Birch, an American, who was a master in all forms of biology, Professor Yew, an African Paleontologist and Professor Hazel, the only other female on the team, who was an Ornithologist. Alex was annoyed that his mother would be leaving him to look after his sister, younger by 5 years, for a month, but was happy at the same time, because it was what his mom had wanted to do for a long time.

A month later, and his mother was back. She had not spoken to him, and shut herself up in the laboratory at the back of their 3 story house. Alex himself had not changed, though people said his brilliant blue eyes had gotten brighter, however a month of looking after his annoying sister, Kelly, had made him darker. He rarely spoke, unless spoken to, and he despised the way his mother was treating him. "Mom! Are you ever going to speak to us!" He screamed, knocking on the door. It opened just as he was going to shout again, revealing his mother, her long black hair turning grey in places, her face wrinkling.

"I'm sorry about the past few weeks, son. The island had many interesting new species of animals, birds, fish, everything. Please, come in." Alex stepped into the lab, and stared, awestruck, around him.

"Wow." He could only mutter. Brown birds, the length of an arm, flew in a giant cage at the very back. In other cages, which were relitavely big, were strange creatures. Some looked like brown teddy bears, others like black and red dogs. Alex noticed that in front of the cages were a plastic-like screen. "Mom, what are they?" His mother looked down at a note-book, open on the brown desk.

"Professor Oak calls them _Poke-a-mon_, spelt P-o-k-e-m-o-n, or Pocket Monsters. He says that he has made a device to store these creatures in your pocket, hence the name. He is yet to send them to us, saying they're having 'technical problems'," Alex's mom drew quotation marks in the air, signifying her dislike of the was Oak treated his friends. "Anyway, we are hoping to populate the planet with these truely _amazing _beings. Do you want to see something really cool?" Alex nodded his head vigorously, and was led into the back garden, where a small white over-sized egg sat, bright shapes covered it. "A translation of the name Oak calls this creature is _Togepi. _This is the only one we could find, and I must say it is amazing. Togepi! Over here!" The egg got up and waddled over to Alex and Claire, and hugged the womans leg. "Togepi, can you do what you were doing ealier?" The whole of it's body nodded, and it started to wiggle it's arms. A bluey-purple auroa surround the tiny limbs, and Professor Maple started hovering. "It's amazing!" She shouted, "These things have telekinetic powers! Some of the others can shoot flames, water, electricity! Anything!" Alex ran and got his sister, who was the splitting image of her mother, and a camera, to show his friends, and ran back out. While he snapped photos Kelly was also levitated, however after a few more minutes they both dropped to the ground, and the Togepi fell over, exhausted.

For the next few weeks, Alex and Kelly helped their mother with her research, and they soon had to buy more land to be able to accurately see the more amazing powers of the Pokemon. Professor sent the item that could hold these creatures, called 'Pokeballs', and got to work on a more powerful one. Professor Elm designed various fishing rods and baits that would attract aquatic pokemon, and Professor Yew discovered how to rejuvinate pokemon back to their normal health. Soon, Alex was able to get enough information on the Pokemon known that he could create an encyclopaedia for them. The team got the go-ahead from the various goverments, and released males and females from each species they had into the wild. It wasn't long after that that the scientest discovered the wonders of Pokemon evolution. Alex had to re-do his encyclopaedia, which he called a Pokedex. The world was populated by pokemon, and shops and hospitals sprung up for them. When all the research needed had been done, the scientests had another meeting, and discussed where to go next. They discovered that Pokemon loved battling, and decided that they should build placed to battle pokemon, called Gyms, where trainers could earn badges. A team of four trainers were picked to govern pokemon training, and also they would be the best trainers in the country. They also needed someone to test out the new gyms, and, due to his research, they chose Alex.


End file.
